Golfers enjoy golf at an indoor driving range, such as a screen driving range, or an outdoor driving range, and a trajectory analyzing device for estimating a landing point of a golf ball is installed in the driving range. The trajectory analyzing device collects speed data of a golf ball and speed data of a golf club, and generates trajectory information of the golf ball based on the collected speed data of the golf ball and the collected speed data of the golf club. In order to collect the speed data of the golf ball and the speed data of the golf club, each data is collected by using a separate sensor.
As described above, there exists the apparatus which detects a speed of a golf ball and a speed of a golf club during a golf swing and notifies a user of analysis information about the golf swing, but it is impossible to provide various and accurate analysis information about the golf swing with one sensor. Further, the existing golf swing analyzing apparatus has a limitation in an installation place.